Charizard
|backcolor = |name = Charizard |jname = (リザードン Rizaadon) |Plaatje = 006Charizard.png |ndex = 006 |evovan = Charmeleon |evoin = Geen |gen = I |Uitspraak = CHAR-ih-zard |hp = 78 |soort = Vlam |atk = 84 |type = |def = 78 |height = 1,7 M |satk = 109 |weight = 90,5 kg |sdef = 85 |ability = Blaze Solar Power (Dream World) |spd = 100 |Kleur = Rood |total = 534 |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂}} (Japans: リザード Rizaado) is van het type & van het type . Charizard is ook een Vlam soort Pokémon. Biologie 200px|right Uiterlijk Charizard heeft net zoals Charmander een Oranje/Rode huid. Na het grote verschil in lengte en de grootte van de staart is er een heel belangrijk verschil. Het zijn namelijk de vleugels. De vleugels zijn zo vernieuwend omdat, de vorige evoluties die namelijk nog niet hadden. Door die vleugels is Charizard nu ook van het Flying soort. In het spel is in geen enkel spel te vangen . Je kunt wel een Charmander krijgen van Professor Oak maar een kan je niet in het wild vangen . Dus is alleen verkrijgbaar als een volledig geëvolueerde versie van Charmander. In de TV-Serie De eerste keer dat we te zien krijgen is in de aflevering Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon waarin ash's Charmeleon evolueert in Charizard. Ash's Charizard Ash vangt zijn Charmander in de aflevering Charmander - The Stray Pokémon in deze aflevering is Charmander van zijn oorspronkelijke trainer Damain achter gelaten op een steen. Charmander evolueert in de aflevering March of the Exeggutor Squad. Hij evolueer nog een keer in de aflevering Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Hij blijft in Ash team tot de aflevering Charizard's Burning Ambitions. Evolutie Charmander evolueert bij Level 16 in Charmeleon & bij level 36 in Charizard. Locaties in de game Locaties |backcolor = |redblue = Evolutie van Charmeleon |rbrarity = Geen |yellow = Evolutie van Charmeleon |yrarity = Geen |goldsilver = Ruilen |gsrarity = Geen |crystal = Ruilen |crarity = Geen |rubysapphire = Ruilen |rsrarity = Geen |emerald = Ruilen |erarity = Geen |fireredleafgreen = Evolutie van Charmeleon |frlgrarity = Geen |diamondpearl = Pal Park of Ruilen |dprarity = Geen |platinum = Pal Park of Ruilen |ptrarity = Geen |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolutie van Charmeleon |hgssrarity = Geen |blackwhite = Poké Transfer of Ruilen |bwrarity = Geen |black2white2 = Poké Transfer of Ruilen |b2w2rarity = Geen}} Spin-Off Locaties |backcolor = |Pokemon = Charizard |Snap = Volcano |Trozei = Endless Level 23 Forever Level 72 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolutie van Charmeleon |PMD2 = Spacial Rift (B1-B15) Deep Spacial Rift (B1-B9) Dark Crater Pit (B6-B14) |Ranger1 = Jungle Relic Sekra Range |Ranger2 = Volcano Cave |Rumble = Fiery Furnace}} Pokédex Pokédex informatie |redblue = It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally. |yellow = When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. |gold = If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |silver = Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |crystal = It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle. |ruby = Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |sapphire = Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |emerald = A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe. |firered = Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |leafgreen = It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames. |diamond = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |pearl = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |platinum = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |heartgold = If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |soulsilver = Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |black = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |black 2 = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white 2 = It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. }} Pokédex nummers |backcolor = |name = |kanto = #006 |johto = #237 |hoenn = komt niet voor in de Hoenn Pokédex. |sinnoh = komt niet voor in de Sinnoh Pokédex. |Unova = komt niet voor in de Unova Pokédex. }} Aanvallen Momenteel nog niet beschikbaar Sprites